starwarsfandomcom_ka-20200214-history
ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი V: იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა (საუნდტრეკი)
ფილმ იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმის მუსიკის ავტორია ჯონ უილიამსი. საუნდტრეკი ჩაიწერა 18 სესიის მსვლელობისას, Anvil Studios-ში და სამი დღის განმავლობაში Abbey Road Studios-ში 1979 წლის დეკემბერში, აგრეთვე ექვსი დღის განმავლობაში, 1980 წლის იანვარში, ლონდონის სიმფონიური ორკესტრის მონაწილეობით. საუნდტრეკი პირველად გამოიცა 75 წუთიანი ორმაგი გრამფირფიტის სახით, მაგრამ CD-ზე პირველი გამოცემისას ხანგრძლივობა მხოლოდ 41 წუთს შეადგენდა. შემდგომში გამოცემულ ვერსიებს ახლავს გამოუყენებელი ჩანაწერებიც. კომპოზიციების სია გრამფირფიტა, ორიგინალური გამოცემა ;მხარე 1 #Star Wars (Main Theme) – 5:49 #Yoda's Theme – 3:24 #The Training of a Jedi Knight – 3:17 #The Heroics of Luke and Han – 6:18 ;მხარე 2 #The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme) – 2:59 #Departure of Boba Fett – 3:30 #Han Solo and the Princess – 3:25 #Hyperspace – 4:02 #The Battle in the Snow – 3:48 ;მხარე 3 #The Asteroid Field – 4:10 #The City in the Clouds – 6:29 #Rebels at Bay – 5:23 #Yoda and the Force – 4:01 ;მხარე 4 #The Duel – 4:07 #The Magic Tree – 3:32 #Lando's Palace – 3:52 #Finale – 6:28 საერთო ხანგრძლივობა: 74:34 პირველი CD გამოცემა #The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme) – 3:00 #Yoda's Theme – 3:27 #The Asteroid Field – 4:10 #Han Solo And The Princess – 3:26 #Finale – 6:25 #Star Wars (Main Theme) – 5:48 #The Training Of A Jedi Knight – 3:05 #Yoda And The Force – 4:02 #The Duel – 4:03 #The Battle in the Snow – 3:48 საერთო ხანგრძლივობა: 41:23 ვარსკვლავური ომების ტრილოგია: ორიგინალური საუნდტრეკების ანთოლოგია 1993 წელს ლეიბლმა Twentieth Century Fox Film Scores გამოსცა ოთხდისკიანი კომპლექტი, რომელშიც შევიდა ორიგინალური ტრილოგიის მუსიკა. ეს იყო პირველი შემთხვევა, როდესაც CD-ზე გამოიცა პირველი ორი ფილმის ორიგინალური ორმაგი გრამფირფიტების შიგთავსი. ამრიგად, კომპლექტის პირველი CD ეძღვნება იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმას, ხოლო დამატებითი კომპოზიციები მოხვდა მეოთხე დისკზე. სრული საუნდტრეკი ფილმების სპეციალური საიუბილეო გამოცემების აღსანიშნავად Twentieth Century Fox-ის ინიციატივით, 1996 წლის აპრილიდან ივლისამდე, მოხდა საუნდტრეკების ორდისკიანი ვერსიების მომზადება. RCA Victor-ის 1997 წლის გამოცემა შეიცავდა შეზღუდული რაოდენობით გამოშვებულ წიგნებს, ხოლო ყოველ მათგანს ახლდა CD, რომელზეც გამოტანილი იყო წიგნის წინა და უკანა ყდაზე გამოყენებული სურათები. იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმის შემთხვევაში დისკებზე გამოტანილია იმპერიის ლოგო. ორდისკიანი, სტანდარტული СD გამოცემების შემთხვევაში (RCA Victor) ტირაჟი შეუზღუდავი იყო. 2004 წელს Sony Music-მა გამოსცა ახალი ვერსიები, ახალი გარეკანებით, რომელიც შეესაბამებოდა ორიგინალური ტრილოგიის პირველ ოფიციალურ DVD გამოცემებს. დისკი 1 #20th Century Fox Fanfare (Alfred Newman, 1954) – 0:22 #Main Title/The Ice Planet Hoth** – 8:09 #The Wampa's Lair/Vision of Obi-Wan*/Snowspeeders Take Flight – 8:44 #The Imperial Probe*/Aboard the Executor* – 4:24 #The Battle of Hoth – 14:48 ##The Ion Cannon* – 4:01 ##Imperial Walkers – 3:38 ##Beneath the AT-AT – 4:01 ##Escape in the Millennium Falcon – 3:08 #The Asteroid Field – 4:15 #Arrival on Dagobah – 4:54 #Luke's Nocturnal Visitor – 2:35 (1:55-იდან - დამატებითი ხანგრძლივობა) #Han Solo and the Princess – 3:26 #Jedi Master Revealed/Mynock Cave** – 5:44 #The Training of a Jedi Knight**/The Magic Tree – 5:16 სულ: 62:43 *''მანამდე გამოუცემელი'' *''შეიცავს მანამდე გამოუცემელ მასალას'' დისკი 2 #The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme) – 3:02 #Yoda's Theme – 3:30 #Attacking a Star Destroyer* – 3:04 #Yoda and the Force – 4:02 #Imperial Starfleet Deployed*/City in the Clouds – 6:04 #Lando's Palace – 3:53 #Betrayal at Bespin – 3:46 #Deal with the Dark Lord* – 2:37 #Carbon Freeze*/Darth Vader's Trap*/Departure of Boba Fett – 11:50 #The Clash of Lightsabers – 4:18 #Rescue from Cloud City*/Hyperspace – 9:10 #The Rebel Fleet/End Title – 6:28 სულ: 61:44 *''შეიცავს მანამდე გამოუცემელ მასალას'' 05